


102-1

by InsomniacCoffee



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: All he is now is SuFfErInG, Dakota being a good dad/uncle/brother or whatever people compare their relationship to, Gen, Kinda death but he gets revived anyway???, Milo is a cinnamon roll okay, Milo needs a hug too the poor accordion playing child, Post-Episode: s01e33 The Island of the Lost Dakotas, Vinnie Dakota Needs a Hug, gory deaths, implied alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCoffee/pseuds/InsomniacCoffee
Summary: Takes place sometime after ‘Island Of Lost Dakotas.’ Dakota has saved Cavendish from death exactly 101 times now. His 102nd death is no surprise at this point but the surprise is when someone he never wanted to see it witnessed it anyway.





	102-1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck it’s been 8000+ years since I’ve last posted here-normally I’d just create a new account to start anew but given it’s been so long and I’m writing for a completely different fandom, I think it’s about as good as a fresh start as any other. So hi, my name is Ash and I’m trash for Milo Murphy’s Law. I managed to binge watch the first season and I've heard the second season is emotional so I'm definitely excited for that-I honestly do hope there's more of Milo and Dakota's interactions because it's just freaking adorable??

Dakota watched as Cavendish get hit by an oncoming train before he could stop him. The breaks of the train made a loud screeching noise that almost drowned out the sounds of the screams he heard behind him. Blood splattered the front of the train, the walls, platform, and even his clothing.

If this was his first time seeing it, he would’ve joined the line of people screaming and calling for help. He would’ve joined the chaos and possibly screamed louder than anyone else because it was a friend that was hit, not an unfortunate stranger they witnessed the death of.

But it wasn’t his first time seeing Cavendish die. There were much more gruesome scenes he’s viewed. It seemed like a ritual almost when Cavendish died to replay every scene of his death in his mind. He felt like he was going to vomit. He shook his head from those thoughts to focus on his reality; Cavendish's current death.

He stood still, continuing to stare at the gruesome scene even though he didn't know why at this point. This time, he didn’t need to view his mangled corpse because it was buried under the front of the train. The only visible thing aside from the blood was his now crumpled up hat and his hand sticking out, hopefully still attached.

The commotion was still there, or at least he assumed so since he didn’t bother turning around. He had learned a few times before just to ignore the sounds around him. They were the same unfamiliar sounds so it was no point in being curious or joining in. Despite the people witnessing it being different, the sounds were all the same. People shouting, some calling ambulances, some trying to shield their now traumatized children from their surroundings, and even the occasional heroic people trying to save Cavendish even when it was far too late.

This time, it was different. He heard one voice he managed to pick apart from the panic and it was the only voice that he wished didn’t have to hear at a time like this.

“Oh my gosh!”

He finally turned around, immediately spotting the Murphy kid clutching the straps of his backpack so tightly it might break. It was surprising he even managed to shout with how pale he looked, probably not even noticing that Dakota was there. His once numb feelings immediately switched to sympathy and concern towards him (or could it be paternal instincts over the boy he adored?) God, he wished that kid didn’t need to see that. He already has to go through so much...

He knew he had to make the approach. “Milo...” He reached out a hand to hold him only for Milo to step back. With how he looked, one might’ve thought he witnessed the death of his own family. Or better yet, _caused_ the death of his own family.

He quite frankly didn’t know when and where Murphy’s Law worked on Milo but knew enough about feeling guilty over things one can’t control to know what he was thinking. He didn't need to witness this or even help Milo. Not to say that he didn't care for the kid (He adores him if his comments weren't enough) but Milo wouldn't even need to witness the death once he fixed the past. No death, no crying Milo. It seemed like a fairly good trade.

Even though he brushed off other people's reactions so many times, he found that he couldn't for Milo even if he wouldn't ever remember seeing the death soon. He reached his hand again, holding Milo’s shoulder, “Let's get outta here.”

Milo only numbly nodded as he allowed Dakota to take him outside where it was unaware of what happened underground. It was surprising just how eerily calm it was now that they were outside. But in a few minutes, ambulances, police cars and reporters would take its place. He never allowed the present to continue on that far this time was an exception.

He heard him sniffling as they walked to a secluded area as if he was trying to suppress his feelings. All he could do was pull him just a bit closer until they were somewhere quiet enough; a park. It had a clearing and there were no telephone poles or trees within a good distance so it seemed like a nice enough place to be able to talk. They sat down in silence, across from each other. He could see in Milo just how conflicted he was and just how much he was trying to hide his tears. It reminded him so much of when he was younger, which was rather terrifying to think about. “You can cry if ya want to, Milo. It’s no good trying to hide it.”

Milo looked up at him and Dakota swore that if there were ever stars in his eyes, they were long since gone now with how dull they looked. Tears were flowing from his eyes as he tried to speak but all that came out were choked out sobs. He pulled Milo in a hug and he didn't protest thankfully. Milo buried his head in Dakota's shoulder and sobbed. All the while, Dakota kept murmuring that it wasn't his fault. He wasn't sure if Milo was crying because he felt it was his fault or the face he had to witness someone he cared about to die so brutally. Maybe it was both but he didn't know if he wanted to know the answer. He felt some guilt for letting this present carry on as long as it did. Continuing to let Milo suffer even for a few minutes was unbearable, that was certain. But the idea of running off and letting Milo think that it's his fault Cavendish died or Dakota was mad at him, even for a few moments, felt more unbearable. He was stuck in a dilemma now. 

Milo eventually calmed down when it seemed like he couldn't cry anymore. He was shaking slightly and trying not to break down again but it seemed like he got the worst out of him at least. He pulled away from Dakota and looked up at him, "Y-you can cry too. It wouldn't be fair if it was just me."

How could this kid be so kind during his own breakdown? Dakota never realized just how this might seem to Milo. And sure, he couldn't be farther from the truth when it came to hiding feelings. He had already cried enough times to the point where he wasn't sure if he even had the ability to cry anymore. He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's okay, I'm not really trying to hide anythin'. It's not like I'm saying I don't care he's-gone-but..." 

"Well, people grieve differently I guess." Milo pointed out, only assuming that Dakota just wasn't the person to grieve openly. Or that maybe he was in too much shock to process what happened.

"It's not that." He answered in a low tone. He wasn't sure whether or not to tell about the truth. Milo was a good kid and he was sure he could keep a secret well kept but he never told anyone this before and for good reason. He realized though that he would have to go back in time to fix the mistake and most likely, Milo would never remember this conversation. It wouldn't hurt to tell a person everything that they'll inevitably forget about. But still. He never told anyone this and he still felt uncomfortable by that. He sighed, "I'm gonna tell you something and I want you to keep it a secret. Can you do that?"

Milo was confused but nodded anyway.

"This isn't your fault and I don't want you to feel that it is because this isn't the first time Cavendish died." 

He said it. And revealing it to someone didn't make him feel all the better or worse. It felt a bit disappointing, in a way. He looked at Milo and knew his reaction was expected; wide eyes and it seemed like he couldn't comprehend what he was just told.

"You mean he's died before? How is he still alive-or was still alive?"

"Well since we're time travelers, you can travel at any point in time and there are no rules for that. 10,000 years ago, 10 months ago, even seconds. The only rules are involving how to handle time travel. Not interfering with anything you shouldn't, not taking anything without permission, that sort of stuff. Stopping people from dying...technically it's a rule to not do that." He could go on, for minutes or hours even. But he knew this might be too much for a person to understand in one go so he paused to let Milo take it in and ask questions if he needed to.

"How many times have you saved him?" 

Dakota didn't let a moment slip by between that question, "Exactly 102 times now." 

"102..." He repeated, almost in shock. Saving a person 102 times? Milo should know considering people have had to save him or he's had to save himself. He's probably done that more than Dakota has for Cavendish. The idea of someone actually going through the same thing though was a bit unnerving to hear. He wondered if that's how his friends and family felt around him; slightly bothered that he had to be saved so many times when there was the possibility he can't be saved at a point, "But there are consequences to that right? Not like with your bosses but with like...butterfly effects?" He had no idea how to speak time travel.

"Yeah...it might be confusing to explain but just feel free to stop me. If I end up going to the past and saving his death, that would mean there's two of me. The one that saw Cavendish die and the other that saved him. There's no way two of us can be able to be in the same area so I end up sending my selves to an island." 

"An island? And what happens with...them?" 

"I dunno." He admitted. He was about to say 'I'll find out eventually' but knew that it might just spiral into another set of questions. 

They must've spent the next hour or so just talking about the island, the deaths, and everything in between. He chose to leave some parts out such as refusing to discuss how Cavendish died in previous times but he remained overall truthful to whatever questions popped into Milo's head. This was probably the most he was ever honest with someone in a long time, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Some questions were hard to answer such as how he stopped the same thing from happening or if Cavendish even knows about it (he doesn't). 

"How do you feel about it?... I can't imagine it being easy to do this so many times, right?" It was a simple question but it was honestly the question that already made him feel emotional. He honestly had never been asked the question before, mainly because he never had anyone to talk to until now. He's honestly realizing now just how alone he really is in the end. Milo looked at him like he was actually concerned, something people always lacked expressing that towards him. 

“I’m tired of it. I’m tired of Cavendish having to die so damn much to the point where I have to rescue him. I can't even tell him because God knows what he'll do." He was honest. He wanted more than just saying that but there's no way anything he wanted to say could be suitable for a 13-year-old to hear. Angry because Cavendish is such a hypocrite for most of his deaths being careless while calling Dakota careless, frustrated that this keeps happening and he has no one to turn to, sad because it keeps happening...numb. Maybe that was a better word. Numb. Where all the emotions happen at once and it just leaves a feeling of numbness. The same numbness he feels whenever he sees Cavendish die again.

There may be a day when Dakota has become too desensitized to help Milo if he ever witnesses Cavendish die. The thought of it left him almost on the brink of tears but his sunglasses had kept Milo from seeing it.

“I’m tired of how used to it I am.” His voice was softer than he expected and that's all those words needed to completely break him down in tears. 

Milo didn't say anything. He reached up and hugged him to try and comfort him. He had no idea what else to say to Dakota. It was all so confusing and sad to him. Confusing that he would do this that many times for someone who only seems to tolerate him and sad that Dakota seems to be so tired as a result. 

Dakota didn't sob much like he wanted to but he hugged him anyway as he tried to process his own thoughts. It was no use. All of it felt like a dark cloud beating down on him to the point where he had no idea what to do anymore. He had to pull himself together and save Cavendish at the end. Nothing was going to change. 

The only thing that probably changed now was having someone. He barely received any comfort in those hundreds of times he saved Cavendish. He had to pretend his Cavendish never died, had to pretend that those images permanently etched in his mind were nothing more than a bad past now gone. If he wanted to cry or express any emotion towards it, he either had to suppress it or wait until Cavendish was asleep so he can sneak out and take his emotions elsewhere. Most of the time, he can't remember other than waking up either home or somewhere else with a heavy hangover and regret.

The fact that it was Milo who he ended up turning to for comfort made him feel a bit ashamed. While Milo was fighting against the universe with Murphy's law, he was fighting against the universe with saving Cavendish from dying. Geez, he never realized that they had things in common. Maybe that's why he's become so fond of him. The only difference is however that Milo never let the universe affect his bright personality. In comparison, Dakota was slowly slipping as a result. He honestly would go back in time various times if he had to stop Milo from becoming him.  _Please don't let Milo become like him._

He pulled away from Milo eventually who handed him napkins from his backpack. He truly was prepared for everything. 

"Thank you, Milo." He smiled softly at him, albeit a sad one, "I better get going to y'know..." 

Milo nodded, "Yeah, good luck with it." He watched Dakota stand up before a final question popped into his head, "Wait, Dakota, I have one last question."

"Shoot."

"I won't remember this conversation, will I?" 

"No kid, most likely not."

"Oh." It didn't sound like a disappointed or emotional 'oh'. He still gave Dakota a bright smile, "Well even if I won't remember this conversation, I am always here. I don't know what I can do but I can always help if you need it." 

He was so thankful that the sunglasses hid the fact his eyes were watering again, "I will. Thanks, Milo." He ran off before Milo could say anything else.

* * *

 

"Train's delayed, let's take the bus," Dakota answered in a monotone voice before leading Cavendish away from the train station.

Cavendish knew that when Dakota seemed a bit more assertive than usual to not push it. He learned that a few times before to not question him when it happens. He didn't know why he sometimes acts assertively when he usually isn't but he only assumed Dakota had a good reason. He followed Dakota along showing that he wouldn't protest and they waited for the bus stop together.

Dakota was unusually quiet the rest of the day and it did not go unnoticed. Cavendish tried to ask if something was wrong and he only responded with, "Just thinking of what a friend said to me back then." And that was that.

A few days passed since the incident and everything was as normal as it could ever be for time travelers. They were assigned to handle yet another shipment of Pistachios in a nearby store. They already arrived early enough and simply waited outside the back door of the store where the shipment would arrive. They had a light conversation until Cavendish looked away from Dakota for a moment.

"Oh, isn't that Milo?" Cavendish asked as he pointed ahead.

Dakota turned around and sure enough, there was Milo walking down the street. He approached them once he saw them with a wave, "Hey Cavendish! Hey Dakota!" 

"Good morning, Milo." 

"Hey, kid." Dakota smiled at Milo, maybe even more than he expected to. Of course, Milo had no recollection of the conversation they had earlier but something about what Milo said the last time made him feel...less alone if possible? Of course, Milo doesn't know the secret anymore but for some reason, that didn't take away from what he felt. 

"Why are you hanging around here anyway?"

"We were assigned some tasks for our job so we're just waiting around as we came here rather early for once," Cavendish answered, giving a side look to Dakota who merely shrugged. 

"Don't you have school today though?" Dakota asked, ignoring Cavendish's obvious remark towards him.

"It's Saturday, we don't have school on Saturday!" He laughed, "I'm actually going over to the park to work on some project with Zack and Melissa." 

"Well good luck with the project, Milo. I'm sure you'll do well on it." Cavendish smiled at the other's enthusiasm. It seemed like something Milo had, the ability to make people smile from just how much he radiatespositivity.

"Yeah, knock 'em dead! Well not literally, but you know what I mean." 

"I will, not the knocking them dead part but thanks! I'll see you guys later!" He smiled and waved at them before walking away.

They watched him leave, becoming out of sight from them eventually. 

"How is this boy so positive when he's the literal God of destruction?" Cavendish remarked, making Dakota laugh. 

"Well, that's just how he is." He answered simply. There probably was no real scientific explanation to why he was like this. And who would question it anyway?

Dakota's happiness was short lived the moment he heard the sound of a truck's horn blast frantically. It took just a moment to see it speeding down the hill, obviously not planning to stop anytime soon. He watched as it zips past them, not even anywhere near them which meant it thankfully wasn't meant to kill Cavendish.

"That...truck looks out of control, don't you think?" Cavendish asked after a moment of silence. 

It didn't take much for Dakota to piece it together so he ran, ignoring Cavendish shouting at him. 

He didn't know how he was able to make it faster than a speeding truck but he didn't question it when he saw who he was looking for. Milo was crossing the sidewalk as the truck was nearly seconds away.

“Milo!” Dakota screamed out his name, watching in horror as Milo paused to see who called him. He saw Milo's eyes finally find him, confusion apparent on his face over him running towards him, not seeming to notice the truck in front of him.

The truck hit Milo before Dakota could do anything. He was hit and sent nearly flying a few feet before landing in a corner where the speeding truck ran past him this time.

It was a feeling he felt much like when Cavendish first died.  Bile was already scratching against his throat and his vision was blurry at the sight. He ran over to him before a crowd could begin to form, feeling his heart drop once he saw Milo. He laid still with his leg and arm angled in a weird way and even his neck which had meant...No blood meant there was a chance he was still alive right? He reached for his wrist to try and feel for a pulse but quickly found none.He resorted to shaking Milo in a frantic panic “Milo! Kid! C’mon, just wake up!” Dakota shouted but there was no response. Even as held the limp corpse, he felt absolutely no sign of life from the person who made him feel like he actually had someone to turn to. And just like that, it was gone. He couldn't do anything else at the moment but cry out loud. The loudest he ever cried in a long time. 

102-1.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I hope this was a good first impression or just a good fic in general! Thank you very much for reading this! I do have a few other MML fics planned so I hope to write them and get them published here soon! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!~


End file.
